Just Another Secret
by annahlisee
Summary: What happens when Aria and Ezra's relationship continues...the drama and twists never end! A, Noel, Jackie, and many other epic changes :  enjoyy  -Lissa
1. Chapter 1

I'm Aria Montgomery. Two months ago my friend, Alison was found dead after being missing for over 2 years. Since then, someone by the name of "A" has been taunting us about secrets that only Ali knew. A always taunted my about how for the past few weeks, I have been in a relationship with my English teacher, Ezra Fitz. We met the day before my junior year in High School and hooked up in a bar. When we discovered he was my teacher, we tried to avoid each other, but it didn't work. This is the rest of my story…

I was sitting in my last class waiting for the final bell to ring. As Mr. Fay droned on about the Civil Rights Movement my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked up quickly to make sure that Mr. Fay was still facing to board before I opened the text.

I know I'm not supposed to use my phone in school, but with all the stuff going on with the still mysterious "A" I just had to read that text. But when I looked at the screen it wasn't from A it was from Ezra.

**Aria:**

**Can you come to my place tonight at 7? I love you.**

**-Ezra**

I quickly typed back a yes as the final bell rang. AS I was walking to my locker I ran into Mr. Fitz.

"Oh hey Aria!"

"Hi Ez—Mr. Fitz" I dropped my voice to a whisper "Why do you want me to come over tonight?"

"Because I have been out of town for the short-story competition and I've missed you"

"Oh" I raised my voice back to normal "I understand now. Thanks."

I walked back down the hall and found Noel Kahn staring at me. I guess he saw me and Ezra. A few weeks ago he found the two of us hooking up in the back of Ezra's car. The only way I prevented Noel from not telling the principal was by begging him. I told him me and Ezra were done and it was a huge mistake. But by the look on him face he was still suspicious.

"What were you two doing? I thought you said it was over!"

"Noel! Calm down it is. I was asking him about the HW assignment."

"Oh. Really? I'm sorry Aria.."

"It's fine but I have to go now. Bye Noel"

"Goodbye Aria"

Later that night I went to Ezra's place. He wasn't home so I let my self in with the key under his doormat. There was anote ledft on a table.

**Aria,**

**Sorry if im not here now. The faculty meeting is taking a long time. Order dinner if you want. I love you.**

**-Ezra**

Just as I put the note down I heard voices out side his apartment door.

"Bye Ezra" said a girl.

"Bye Jackie" Ezra said. He opened the door and smiled when he saw me.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked a bit harshly.

"Umm…that was Jackie Molina"

"Jackie as in ex-fiancé Jackie? That Jackie?"

"Yeah"

"Why was she with you?"

"She was walking home so I gave her a ride. She live one building down."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I believe you." I said. I leaned over and kissed him. After about 5 seconds I head a knock on the door. "Ugh! Every time we do this we get interrupted!"

I stormed over to the door out of anger and flung it open. I heard Ezra gasp behind me when he saw who was at the door.

"Jackie? Can I help you?"

"Jackie?" I said before she could even answer "Hi. I'm Ezra's girlfriend Aria Montgomery. Please leave. Ezra has obviously lost interest in you. We were just having a romantic moment together before you interrupted. Bye now!" I slammed the door in her face and heard a very satisfying "OW!" come from the other side. I turned around to face Ezra. "Now, where were we?"

"Umm, Aria?"

"Yes?" He sounded very worried about something.

"Jackie is a new teacher at Rosewood. She's replacing that old math teacher Ms. Goldman. She's going to realize that you're a student and I'm a teacher."

"Sh*t" was the only word I could manage to say. "She's seriously going to be my teacher!"

"Yes Ari! She is going to realize that something is very wrong here!"

"But you don't have feelings for her right?"

"No Aria! Would I be sitting her with you trying to sort this out if I didn't love you?" He smiled that amazingly hot boy-ish smile and leaned over and kissed me. Passionately.

"I'm ready." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked, kissing my neck.

"Yes" and with that we waked over to the bed and layed down together….

The next day when I walked into school, still giddy from last night, the 1st thing I did was go into the guidance office.

"Aria! How can I help you?" asked Mr. Cooney, the guidance counselor.

"Is a Ms. Molina taking over for Ms. Goldman's 5th period Algebra class?"

"Why, yes she is."

"Can I transfer out of that class?"

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, umm, me and Ms. Molina have had a rocky history together and I would rather not have any contact with her."

"Well than this will be the perfect opportunity for the two of you to work things out! Its better to settle you differences than to avoid them."

"Well in this case it's a similarity that's ruining us."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Bye, Aria."

_Thanks for the help_ I thought to myself (with sarcasm) as I walked to 1st period. Ezra's class.

When I walked in, I walked up to Ezra and whispered "I couldn't switch." I was going to continue talking but the bell rang and I had to sit down. Throughout the rest of the class me and Ezra continued exchanging looks. I tried to talk to him at the end of class but Morgan Truman asked him a question about a book before I even got to his desk. I gave up and walked out. My phone rang. It was a text from A.

**Aria:**

**Should I send this to Ms. Molina as proof for when she tells on you and your little "study buddy"?**

**-A**

Attached to the message were several photos of me and ezra together. In compromising ways...

By the time I got to my 5th period class, Jackie's class, I was freaking out. Between the text from A and the thought of losing Ezra, I was really losing it. I almost didn't go into the classroom but Spencer dragged me in.

"Hello class." Jackie began. "I am your new teacher Ms. Molina. I am taking over for Ms. Goldman who retired the other day. Ill hust take attendance and well get started"

CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP! Why did I have to tell her my name last night!

"Kayla Mason…"

"Here."

SHIT.

"Dan Meghan…"

"Here."

CRAP!

"Aria Montgo…." She recognized the name and looked up. I stared her down. "Oh. Hello Aria! So nice to see you again! Please go down to the principals office…we have some ahh…business to take care of!"

Chapter 2 coming soon…should b up by tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

C-R-A-P

I was sitting in the office waiting for that little skank…I mean Ms. Molina…too come into the office. Just last night she found me at Ezra's (my English teacher/boyfriend) apartment. So just a few moments ago she found me in her new math class and sent me to the office.

Jackie walked in with Ezra by her side.

"Miss Montgomery, please join us." Jackie said as she saw me sitting in the chair outside Mr. Gray's (the principals) office. As she said this Ezra looked at me with a look that legit screamed "FUCK!".

"Ms. Molina! How can I help you?" said Mr. Gray the principal. As we walked into his office.

"Well" the bitch began "Ezra Fitz here drove me home last night. I left my book from the meeting yesterday in his car and when I went back to his apartment to see if I could get it back, this lovely lady Aria Montgomery, opened the door explaining how she was Ezra's boyfriend and they were in the middle of hooking up. I didn't realize until now however that she was his student!" She shot me a smug look.

"Hmmm" the principal seemed to be deep in thought. "Well several weeks ago a Mr. Noel Kahn came to us claiming the same theory. But later he came to us saying it was a mistake he made while he was a bit intoxicated at a party. I didn't believe him at first. But if he has made similar claims maybe we should call him down here to confirm."

He stuck his head out the door. "Can you call Noel Kahn down to my office?" he asked the secretary.

A few minutes later Noel walked in and sat in the chair next to me.

"Mr. Kahn" the principal began "Do you remember a few weeks ago when you came to me saying that these to" he pointed to me and Ezra "were in a relationship. You later came to me saying it was a mistake."

"Yeah I remember. What does it matter?"

"Well Ms. Molina is convinced that your are correct. She says that she saw Miss. Montgomery at Mr. Fitz's apartment, and they were ahhh, together. Do you have anything to add to this statement?"

Noel looked at me. I saw disappointment, horror, and worry in his eyes. I guess he figured out that I was lying the other day when I said I was done with Ezra. I looked him in the eye and mouthed please. I hoped whatever feelings he still had for me were enough to get him to tell this one lie that we both knew would end any shot at a relationship we had.

"I stand by what I said Mr. Gray. Mr. Fitz and Aria we not together. Aria was with Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin at the party. You can ask any one of them."

THANK YOU NOEL!

"Well that sounds like a good idea." Said Mr. Gray.

5 minutes later me, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Ezra, Noel, and Ms. Molina were all standing in the principals office.

"You three" indicating Hanna, Spence, and Em "Ms. Molina thinks that Aria and Mr. Fitz are together. Noel once made a similar claim, but then realized he was wrong because at the time he thought he saw you friend and Mr. Fitz, he learned that she was with you guys. He said this was at his party earlier this month. Is it true?"

"Of course Mr. Gray" said Hanna "She was with us making sure I didn't get totally wasted and trash my ex's car again."

"Ms. Marin be serious!"

"I am! If she wasn't there I probably would have ruined another BMW!"

"Mr. Gray" interjected Spencer "Aria was with us that night. We all went to the party together. "

"It's true Mr. Gray" added Emily.

"Well in that case you three and Noel may go back to class." Mr. Gray said.

"YOU CANT SERIOUSLY BELELIVE THESE KIDS!" yelled Jackie.

"And why shouldn't I?" replied Mr. Gray

"I SAW THEM TOGETHER!"

"Ms. Molina, are you okay? Why are you so convinced they are together? I'm not sure if I should even believe you because you sound like you are mentally unstable."

"I am Ezra's ex-fiancé! I know him better than anybody!"

"Oh so this is jealousy?"

I looked at Ezra. Was it possible we could get out of this with our relationship intact and without either of us being thrown into jail?

Just then the bell rang signaling the beginning of 6th period.

"Umm Mr. Gray?" I asked.

"Yes Aria?"

"This is mine lunch period and it is also Mr. Fitz's. Can we just go for now?"

"Yes but I want both of you back in my office in an hour. We need to finish this conversation."

"Sure."

Me and Ezra walked out of the office.

"I have to go find Noel and thank him." I said to Ezra.

I walked down the hall until I saw Noel.

"Noel! Hey, Noel wait up!"

"What could you possibly have to say to me? This is like the 3rd time I have lied so you can be with him!"

"I just wanted to thank you! But why did you do it? Why did you lie for us?"

"Because I still love you Aria. As much as it absolutely kills me to see you be with him, I care too much about you to see you that unhappy."

"Thank you Noel. I cannot even tell you how much this means to me" I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him on his cheek.

"Aria…"

"Noel. Thank you." And with that I walked away.

I went into the cafeteria and sat down with Hanna, Spencer, and Emily.

"How will I ever to be able to thank you guys!" I said to them

"Well" Spencer began "You can do all my Physics homework"

Hanna spoke next "And you can help me do all my shopping"

"Oh, you can also help me train for the upcoming swimming competition" said Emily.

"Alright, alright, you know what I mean!" I said to my 3 best friends.

"So what was that all about anyway?" asked Spencer.

"So I was at Ezra's last night…"

"Ohhh. Sexy hot movie night with your teacher?" teased Hanna. "Or did you just have the sexy part and not the movie part" I put my head down and blushed. "Ohmigod! You did it with him last night! Well give us the deets on Mr. Hot English Teacher"

"Hanna! I'm pretty sure that whatever happened in the office was a bit more important!" said Emily.

"Thanks Em" I said "Anyways, I was at Ezra's last night. When he came home from his meeting, he was with Jackie Molina, his ex-fiancé, because he drove her home. She interrupted us as we were hooking up. I opened the door yelled at her, unfortunately I mentioned my name, then slammed the door in her face."

"That's why her nose was huge today!" interjected Hanna. I shot her a look and she shut up.

"Anyways...she was taking attendance when she recognized my name. She told the principal and then he called Noel down to question him, then you three. Thanks again for lying for me. Me and Ezra left and Jackie was screaming at Mr. Gray. She sounded like she was going insane!"

"So what's gonna happen?" asked Spencer.

"I don't know."

"Well, I don't know if that's a good sign or not, but…." Emily said pointing out the window at a cop car that just drove up to the school.

"Ohmigod. I have to go. Maybe ill see you guys later!" I ran out the door and found Ezra in his class room "Ezra! There's a cop car here. I don't know why but I'm assuming it involves us!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well unless someone stole a cop car and dove it to the school, yeah im pretty sure theres a legit cop here!"

"Damn"

We ran to the office as fast as we could. I knocked on the door and opened it a bit.

"Mr. Gray? Do you need me or Mr. Fitz?"

"Ahhh. Miss. Montgomery! This is the young lady I was telling you about" the principal said to he cop. He turned to me and said "This is Officer Roth. He is here to talk about our previous meeting. There are some very serious issues involving you two and Ms. Molina that we must discuss. …."

Hope this chapter was good too! Chapter 3 is coming soon….when I find free time


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced at Ezra. Serious issues. That cannot be good.

"Ummm. What serious issues?" I asked Principal Gray.

"Well, for the past hour, Ms. Molina here has been convincing me that you two are in fact in a relationship. However, since you have several alibies, and seeing as Ms. Molina has absolutely no proof. Nothing is happening with that issue. However, also in the past hour, I have realized that Ms. Molina has some issues that need to be sorted out. "

"Hello?" a new police officer walked in "Mr. Gray? You and Officer Roth called me?"

"Ah yes, Officer Garrett"

Officer Garrett? What was he doing here? He was the one who was trailing Spencer after she was accused of killing Ali. He used to be Emily's neighbor too.

"We called you here to help us asses Ms. Molina's condition." Principal Gray condition."

"Wait wait wait." I interjected "Condition? What condition?"

"Well Ms. Molina seemed to go into some kind of seizure or fit. We have her locked in my office"

"So what are we going to do with her?" asked Garrett.

"Well" Principal Gray began "I think she should spend a week at the Radley, the mental hospital. This way we can track her progress from the fit in a safe environment. "

"Sounds good to me." Said Officer Roth.

"You two can leave" Principal Gray said to me and Ezra.

As we let I heard him whisper to Garrett "Garrett, watch over her too. Actually just watch over all four of those girls."

What the hell? I totally thought that me and Ezra were gonna be I huge trouble. Now Ms. Molina was being sent to a metal institution and our relationship gets to stay a secret! Thank God!

After school I went over to Spencers with Emily and Hanna. The four if us went into her barn/loft.

"So you guys are clear?" asked Spencer referring to me and Ezra's secret.

"Yeah! We went in there thinking we were in HUGE trouble, but we were safe and Jackie got sent to q mental hospital!"

"What! Really?" said Emily in shock.

"Yeah she got sent to Radley!"

"Wow! So now that this issue is all cleared up...tell us about your little study buddy!" said Hanna.

"DONT CALL HIM THAT!" I screamed at her.

"What did I do?"

"Sorry but I got a text from "A" this morning and they called Ezra my little study buddy too."

"No way!" began Spencer "Okay, it's time to take this bitch down!"

"Whoever A is has gone way too far. It's been a year and we are still being tortured. And we dint even know who it is. We have to get rid of them" said Emily.

"Umm guys?" I interjected "before we get rid if A there is one thing I have to tell you..."

"OHMIGOD!" Hanna screamed "Are you pregnant?"

"No! At least I don't think so...I mean we only had sex last night!"

"Oh okay. What did you have to say then?"

"Officer Garrett was there. As I walked out with Ezra, I heard Principal Gray say 'Garrett, watch over her too. Actually just watch over all four of those girls.'"

"No!" said Emily

"Yes. Now he's watching all of us, not just Spencer"

"Wait Aria" said Spencer "you do realize the Garrett will be following you too. You can't go to Ezra's anymore cause he'll be watching you!"

"Crap your right!"

"I usually am." Spencer said

"Wow you just so modest aren't you Spence?" teased Hanna.

"Of course." Spencer replied "I have to finish my Calc homework. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah bye see ya" we all said.

As I was walking home I got 2 texts. The first from the ever mysterious A.

**Aria:**

**Garrett may not always be watching you but I am.**

**-A**

I quickly turned around looking for someone who may have been watching me. But I was all alone on the street. The next text was from Ezra.

**My place at 8? Love you**

**Ezra**

My reply was

**I can't Garrett is watching me too now, not just Spence. I don't want any reason for him to be suspicious. Can you come to my place at 11? My dads usually in bed by then?**

**Aria**

I got a yes back as an answer and I finished walking home.

"Aria?" my mom said as soon as I opened the door.

"Mom what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your place, not dad's?"

"Well you dad invited me to a faculty party at Hollis tonight and I decided to get ready here. I hope you don't mind if I use some of your makeup."

"No it's fine."

"Good. We should be back around one or two. Can you watch Mike?"

"Sure what time are you leaving?"

"Probably around 8. Why?"

"Just wondering"

I ran up to my room and called Ezra.

"Hey Aria! Whats up?" he answered.

"My mom and dad are going to a Hollis party from 8 to 1ish so you can come over around 8."

"Great I'll see you then!"

"Bye Ezra"

"I love you Aria"

"I love you too Ezra"

That night as soon as I heard my mom and dad close the front door I ran to the back door and let Ezra in.

"Hey" he said as be kissed me hello.

"Hey. Mike is at Zach's house so he's gone and my parents already left. We are officially all alone. Come on lets go up to my room," I said in what I hoped was a sexy voice.

I guess it was because as soon as I closed the door Ezra pushed me onto the bed, wrapped his finger in my hair and kissed me.

I finally broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you Ezra."

"I love you too Aria. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met." He whispered back.

Just then there was a knock on my door and we jumped apart

"Aria…" said a voice on the other side of the door.

It was my mom….

ReviewReviewReview! Hope you like this chapter too! Chapter 4 comin soon!

:D

-Lissa and Kat3


	4. Chapter 4

I pushed Ezra off me (wow, never thought I would do that...) and whispered "Hide!" and I shoved him towards my closet.

Then my mom spoke again. "Aria? Are you in there?" I saw the closet door close so I was finally able to answer my mom.

"Yeah mom, come in. Whatsup?"

"I left my bag here after I finished getting ready for the party. " She walked over to my dresser and looked around.

"Do you know where my purse is? I can't seem to find it! Hmm maybe it's in the closet..."

"NO!" I screamed probably a bit too loudly. "Ummm I don't think it's in there." I said trying to cover up my mistake. "Why don't you look in the bathroom and I'll check in the closet"

"Okay?" she said hesitantly.

Once my mom left the room to, I ran to the closet, flung open the doors and let Ezra out.

"I'm so sorry Ezra I didn't think she would be coming back..."

"Aria, it's okay."

"Ughhhhhh, just help me find her bag."

After I finally found my moms purse I ran into the hall.

"Mom! I found your bag!"

She came into the hall and got it "Thank you Aria!"

"Bye mom!" I said leading her to the front door. I closed the door and ran back upstairs to Ezra.

"She's gone" I said to him.

"I thought we were so caught! Good thinking getting her out of here."

"Thanks. So where were we…"

"Well" I replied "I'm pretty sure it involved a bed, and making out, but that's just a guess"

"Good guess."

And with that we picked up where we left off.

The next day in school I stopped at my moms classroom to ask her how the party went. But when I opened the door, she said "Sit down Aria, we need to talk"

CRAP!

"Umm, about what?"

"Last night. When I came home I knew something was wrong as soon as I knocked on your door."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I know you had a boy over last night Aria."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well before I knocked on the door I heard whispering, so either your going crazy or there was someone else in the room with you. Then once I knocked on the door I heard more whispers and people moving around. Then when I almost when into the closet you freaked out."

"Well…umm, ahh, I can explain."

"Then explain. I'm waiting."

"I can't."

"I though so. But Aria, if you have a boyfriend you can tell me."

"Well, I don't think I really can Mom."

"Why not?"

"Umm. We wanna keep it kindda private right now."

"Well okay. But at least give me a hint. Do I know him?"

"Yes. A lot more than you think actually."

"What?"

"Nothing. I have to go to lunch"

"Okay. But Aria, you can tell me. And until you do I'm gonna keep trying to find out who this mystery guy is."

"Mom, you really don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. Bye Aria."

"See ya mom."

"Oh, and Aria?"

"Yeah mom?"

"One person cant mess up a bed that fast. Just saying"

"Ughh, bye mom" and I walked out.

As soon as I left my moms classroom I went straight to Ezra's. He didn't have anyone else in the rom so I started talking right away.

"My mom knows"

"WHAT!"

"She knows a boy was over last night, but she doesn't know who."

"Oh, well that's not too bad, right?"

"Well, now she wants to know who I'm going out with, so she's gonna start watching me in the halls to see who it is."

"Okay"

"Im just telling you we really have to be more careful when we are in school."

"I can do that."

"Great. So can we meet up at you place for dinner tonight?"

"But I thought that cop was still following you. Garrett right?"

"Yeah, but he is also following 3 other teen girls right now, one of which is a suspected murderer. And he also has to keep up with his normal cop stuff. Ill be careful. Trust me."

"Aria," he grabbed my hand "I do trust you."

Just then the door banged open and I turned around to see who it was. "Great timing mom!" I thought to myself.

"Hello Aria, I didnt expect to see you here!" she said.

"Oh, yeah, I was just asking Ezr—I mean Mr. Fitz a question about the homeowork."

"Oh. Okay well now you can go to lunch."

"Why the sudden urge to get rid of me?"

"Oh" Ezra began to say "Your mom and I are going to lunch together." He gave me an 'Im sorry' look.

"Oh okay." I said. "Bye"

I went to the cafeteria and sat with Spencer, Emily, and Hanna.

"Well hey. Hows Mr. Fitz?" said Hanna.

"Please guys," I said "Just call him Ezra!"

"Okay. Well whatsup?"

"My mom and Ezra are going on a lunch date."

"What! Why? Isnt he with you!" Hanna rambled off.

"Hanna, Im pretty sure that Mr.F…" I shot Spencer a look "I mean Ezra is just taking Aria's mom out so she doesn't get suspicious about the two of them."

"That makes more sense then them actually being together right?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, I guess" I agreed. "Hey I have a question to ask you guys."

"Yeah?" said Emily.

"Do you think it would be safe to go over to Ezra's house tonight? I mean I know Garrett is watching us, but I really wanna go. Should I?"

"Hmm" said Hanna "I don't know if you should risk it. Garrett…"

"Well spit it out" I said

"He almost caught me shoplifting…"

Spencer cut her off "Again! I though you agreed not to shoplift anymore!"

"Hey, it was a really nice pair of earrings and you know about mom and money and the bank. Anyway though, he almost caught me. But he had help. He said he got an anonymous tip that I was shoplifting and I had a secret. And we all know one anonymous person who is very good at telling secrets…

"A" we all said at the same time.

Keep reviewing guy! Next Chapter Soon! Love ya guys :D

-Lissa+Kat


	5. Chapter 5

"So is that a yes or a no to going over to Ezra's?" I asked quietly after a long awkward pause.

"Well I don't know" replied Spencer. "Oh, maybe we can think of a plan to distract Garrett or something. Remember we used to that that all the time with Ali? We always used to come up with plans to scare or distract people!"

"I remember" said Hanna. "At the end of 7th grade, the night she disappeared, we came up with a plan to get her parents out of the house so she could steal the wine coolers."

Emily smiled and nodded. Obviously remembering the last night she ever saw Ali, her long-time crush, alive.

"So im safe for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah" said Spencer. "Garrett will not be anywhere near you tonight."

"Thank you guys sooo much! I love all of you"

I hugged my 3 best friends.

"Heyheyhey…ill do this on one condition." Said Hanna "You have to give us all the details about everything with him! I mean like I want to know what kind of boxers he wears. Detailed details."

"You got it Han." I said as I got up to go to History. "Oh and by the way…"

"Yeah?"

"He wears Calvin Klein boxers Hanna."

"Damn girl."

I smiled as I walked down the hall to my locker to get my textbook. As I opened my locker a note fell out.

**Aria:**

**Playing dirty to get down and dirty. Well guess what, I can play dirty too. You may be able to fool Garrett and the Principal, but you can't fool me. I know everything bitch.**

**-A**

Even though the bell rang for class to start I wasn't able to move. I just stood there looking at the note. Spencer saw me in the halls.

"Aria? You know class started, right?"

I just handed her the note. "Ugh this bitch again! It's okay Aria it'll be fine, don't worry, we wont let Garrett or A near you tonight. Were all really happy that you have Ezra and we want you two to be happy."

"Thanks Spence that means a lot. I gotta go to class"

"Bye"

After school as I was walking to my car so I could drive over to Ezra's, I bumbed into my mom.

"Aria! Where are you going?"

"Oh, ummm, im just going to the mall with Hanna, you know how much she loves to shop."

"Really? Where is she?"

"Shes meeting me there. She had to go get gas first?" I said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. But nevertheless, my mom seemed to believe it.

"Oh, okay, have fun." My mom walked to her car, got in, and drove in the direction of her house. Thinking that I was safe from my mom I got in my car and drove in the direction of Ezra's apartment.

When I got there, I knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey Aria!" and he kissed me. Passionately.

"Ha. What was that for?" I asked a little giddy.

"I don't know. I just missed you. "

"I saw you like a few hours ago!"

"I still missed you. Come in."

It took me a few seconds to remember that we were still standing in the hall in front of the door to his apartment. As soon as we got into the apartment, we laid on his bed and continued what we started in the hallway. But then clothes came off, including the Calvin Klein boxers, and then we did quite a bit more than kissing…

By the time me and Ezra were done, it was almost 7.

"Crap!" I said. "I have to go!"

"But, why? Are you sure you cant stay?"

"No! I told my mom I was going to the mall with Hanna!" I said as I put my shirt back on.

"Okay, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutly!" I kissed him goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too Aria." He said as I blew him one last kiss and closed the door.

When I got home, I saw my moms car in the driveway. When I opened the door I asked "Mom? Why are you here again?"

"Well I know you weren't at the mall with Hanna."

CRAP

"So where's dad. I didn't see his car."

"He had a meeting but when he gets him, I want to talk with him about where you were just now."

"What do you mean?"

"I followed you because I knew you weren't going to go to the mall with Hanna. You were just there last week anyway. So I pretended to go home, but then I turned around and followed you into that building. Then I walked upstairs and I saw…you "private boyfriend"."

"Mom, it's not what you think it is."

"Really? So you weren't hooking up with your English teacher? That what was it?"

"Alright, fine I was with him, but not like you think."

"What?"

"He's not like taking advantage of me or anything. We aren't forcing each other into anything."

"But , Aria, he's still your teacher, and he's 23!"

"And I'm almost 18! Just please don't tell anybody"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because…because…"

"Because why?"

"Because I'm in love with him okay!"

"Aria, you cant be in love with your teacher! And even if you are he's defiantly not in love with you!"

"Yes, mom he is!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Since the day before school started."

"Aria, that's 3 months! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would take it the wrong way. I mean after what dad did to you, it would be even worse." Okay yeah I know that was really mean to say to her, but still…

"Aria…"

"Mom, I'm sorry but please don't tell anybody."

"But…wait! All those night at your friends, you were really with him!"

I looked down and blushed which was enough of an answer for her.

"Ugh! Aria how far have you gone with him?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Im pretty sure you don't"

"Aria…"

"Mom…"

"Aria Lucy Montgomery, tell me right now!" my mom screamed.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" My dad said. He and Mike had just walked in the house.

"Me and Aria were just having a discussion about her secret boyfriend"

"Mom…"

"Who? When? Why? How far have you gone? Why didn't you tell us? WHO!"

Ahh over protective dad….never stops asking about boys.

"This is the surprising part" my mom began "Shes been with this guy we both know for almost 3 months now!"

"Well who is he?"

"His name is…."

There you go! Chapter 6 is coming soon-ish (We hope!) REVIEW REVIEW!

-Lissa and Kat


	6. Chapter 6

"His name is Noel Kahn." I interrupted my mom before she could say anything.

"Oh." My dad said. "Nick Kahn's brother?" I nodded. "I like those boys. Great family. Okay, well I'm going to go drop off Mike at lacrosse. Bye Aria, Ella."

As soon as my dad and brother were out the door I started talking to my mom. "Mom, please I am BEGGING you not to tell anybody! Please, just don't"

"I want to meet him."

"But, Mom. You already know who he is…"

"Yeah but I haven't meet him like with you and everything. Outside of school."

"Okay. When do you wanna meet him

"Well right now."

"Now?"

"Yep"

"Now?"

"Aria, yes, now!"

"Okay?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

I went outside called Ezra.

"She knows" I said to him before he could even say 'Hello'.

"WHAT!" he screamed.

"My mom knows about us."

"Like…but….how?"

"She followed me to your place and saw us in the hall…"

"Ughh."

"I'll remind you next time to close the door before we make out."

"What do you mean next time? Isn't your mom going to tell?"

"I don't know yet. So far I saved her from telling dad and Mike. She wants to meet you though."

"She already knows who I am Aria. We work together."

"That's what I said! But she wants to meet you like outside of school. With me. So can you come over now and talk with her?"

"I guess. God this is going to be so awkward"

"I know. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"When you come over, don't do anything like you normally would."

"What do you mean?"

"No kissing, hugging, touching, making out, hooking up, having sex, or taking off clothes. You know the stuff we usually do when we are together."

"Got it. Okay ill be there in 10"

"Kay. Love you Ezra"

"I love you too Aria."

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and I threw it open before my neighbors could really see what was going on.

"Hey!" Ezra said his face lighting up immediately when he saw me. He tried to grab my hand and pull me into a hug, but I stepped away knowing my mom was watching.

"Ummm, Ezra, this is my mom Ella, but you already knew that sooo…yeah ummm…"

"Hello Ezra." My mom replied I a low cold voice without looking either of us in the eyes.

"Hi Ms. Montgomery…"

"Sooo"

Seeing as this conversation was going nowhere I totally interrupted and said "Well mom, now you have seen Ezra with me outside of school. So bye now!"

"Not so fast Aria, why the sudden hurry to leave?"

"Well you guys were not getting any where with your conversation."

"Well I would still like to talk to him! So Ezra, how long have you been with Aria?" Okay well at least I broke the ice a little. Even this was better than standing there going 'sooo' and 'umm'.

"Well, I don't know the day before school started this year. A few months I guess?"

"Oh…please explain this relationship. I don't understand it at all."

I started to answer this one. "Well when I dropped Mike off at that 1st lacrosse practice so long ago I had like 2 hours before I had to pick him up so I went to that little bar for a burger. Ezra was there and we started talking. We realized we had a lot in common and that we really liked each other. We still didn't know he was my teacher then. So we went into the bathroom and…"

"And what?"

"And , you know?"

"No! And what…"

"My god mom! We hooked up okay!"

She made an angry face at this, but Ezra picked up the story where I left off.

"So the next day once we realized she was my student we pretty much stopped our relationship. It worked for about two days. We realized we…loved each other….but the next week I went to NY to see if I could find a job away from Rosewood. It didn't work either and when I came back Aria was pretty annoyed at me. But we made up a couple of days later. Ever since then its just been…yeahhh"

"So that's it?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" I said

"Okay I guess I can keep it a secret…For Now! And you guys didn't go after each other after you knew you were her teacher. But what am I supposed to say to everyone?" My mom answered.

"Well I guess you can just keep it a secret and if anyone asks just deny it " I said. I mea its worked for us for a while now soo."

"Okay. Well its been great talking with you two. And I should probably go now in case you guys want to talk about…yeah ill just go" Ezra replied awkwardly. He stood up kissed me on the forehead and left. As soon as he closed the doo my mom said

"Well , cant say im happy with you two being together, but atleast now I know you aren't abusing each other."

"Great mom, I have to go over to Spencer's to study for that Trig test. Bye"

"Bye Aria."

As I walked out the door I texted the girls

**S.O.S**

**Can we meet at Spencer's in 10?**

**-Aira**

About 10 minutes later the 4 of us were sitting in Spencer's barn.

"Well? What happened?" said Spencer.

"My mom knows about me and Ezra." I said quietly

"OMG! No way? How did she find out?" asked Hanna.

"She followed me to Ezra's and saw us hooking up in the hall."

"Really?" asked Emily.

"But…wait" said Spencer. "There was no sign of Garrett, right?"

"Yeah I haven't seen him since we were in the office with Principal Gray. Why?"

"Just wondering if our little distraction worked" said Hanna with a mischievous smile.

"Ummm…okay?"

"But wait!" said Emily. "Isn't you mom like totally flipping over the relationship? Shes probably gonna tell someone right?"

"Actually, no." I began. "Ezra came over and we explained everything. I guess she really saw that he wasn't like taking advantage of me. I don't know, but I am NOT complaining."

"Well that's good!" Hanna said.

"Your so luck that it all worked out like that. I wish my mom was as excepting of Maya" Emily said with a frown. Her mom was kindda a homophobe, and not accepting the fact that Emily was gay.

"She'll come around eventually" Spencer said. "don't worry"

"Thanks guys." Emily answered.

We all smiled at her and had a big group hug.

There ya go! Sorry for the crazy long wait. Chapter 7 coming alottt sooner! First 3 reviews get a sneak peak of Chapter 7! REVIEWREVIEW

Love Ya!

-Lissa…and my bestie Katie helped me alott with this chapter and the ones following! Shes awesome love ya girlyy!


	7. Chapter 7

My life actually was okay for the next month. Even though my mom knew about me an Ezra, she never told anybody. Sometimes she even helped cover for me when I was at his place and my dad was curious about where I was. Anyways, life was all good until one day at lunch…

"Hey," I asked Spencer. "Where's Hanna?"

"She left, or rather ditched. She got her period and had really bad cramps, especially after gym." Replied Spencer. She sounded like she had no care in the world. But little did she know at the time, that those words changed my life.

Her. Period.

When was my last period? I think it ended a week before the whole incident with Jackie. Right after I had sex with Ezra. Almost 6 weeks ago.

I stood up immediately.

"I have to go" I said.

"Where?"asked Emily.

"Somewhere. But I have to go now"

"Umm okay? I guess."

"Bye."

I walked out of school, got in my car and drove. Out of Rosewood. I went to the next town over, Hamilton, and stopped at the 1st pharmacy I could. I couldn't buy a pregnancy test in Rosewood. Knowing the way gossip spreads in that town, my parents would think I was pregnant before I was even sure my self.

Anyway, I went into the store got a test and awkwardly took it too the counter. The guy working at the register strangely looked at me cause he knew I was young. He didn't say anything as he scanned the pregnancy and looked at his computer screen.

"That'll be 14.99" He said as I grabbed my wallet and randomly took out some five and one dollar bills. He took the cash as he put it in the machine, handing me the pregnancy test.

"How old are you? You look really young to be pregnant. But I can see why your guy would wanna do you." He said with an approving look as he was glancing up and down my body.

"How do you know its for me?" I snapped back, giving him a disgusted face.

"Well you look like your trying to hide something plus you look like one of these teenage girls who often come around to make sure their not pregnant." He said.

"So your calling me a slutt?" I madly asked. I never heard his answer though cause I just walked out of the store.

I left the pharmacy and creepy guy as I walked out to my car. I drove to the Mac Donald's across the street. I went to the bathroom and used the test. Now I had to wait 5 minutes. 5 minutes and one piece of plastic are about to change my life. Great.

5 minutes passed and I looked at the results. A little green plus sign was there. Crap.

By the time I got back to Rosewood, school had ended an hour ago. I drove past the school and didn't see Ezra's car in the lot so I kept driving to his apartment. I banged on the door twice and when he opened it he smiled at me until I feel into his arms crying.

"Aria?" he asked "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"We need to talk" I whispered.

"Okay." He said as he pulled me inside his apartment. "About what?" he asked as he closed the door. We sat down on the couch.

"I really have absolutely no idea how to say this Ezra…"

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"I…I'm just…I don't….I…"

"Aria?" he said grabbing my hands

"I…I'm pregnant Ezra."

He just sat there staring me in the eye, holding my hands.

"Mine?" he asked.

"Yeah. Ezra I'm so sorry. I really, I just, I had no idea this would happen."

"Are you…are you gonna keep it?" he barley managed to whisper. He was still in shock.

"Yeah."

"But…what are we gonna tell people?" he asked finally regaining the ability to speak normally.

"I…crap I really don't know that."

"Well I cant exactly go round telling people that I got one of my students pregnant!"

"And I cant go around telling people that I'm pregnant, much less with my English teachers baby!"

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know Aria, but I do know one thing. I love you. I honestly love you, and this doesn't change that. If anything it makes me love you more. We WILL get through this together. No matter what happens, I swear I will do everything I can to not let anything happen to our baby." Our baby. I actually liked the sound of that. "Aria, I love you. If we have to run away together, fine, if we have to leave Rosewood, fine. I just want to be with you."

Damn. This is the sweetest guy I have ever met. I just told my English Teacher I was pregnant with his kid and he said 'Fine, I just want to be with you. I love you.' Yeah, hes a keeper.

"I love you Ezra."

"So umm how far along are you? Cause I think your supposed to go to the doctor and everything…."

"I don't know. I think like a month or so."

"Oh okay." Just then my phone buzzed. My mom was calling me.

"Crap, Ezra, its my mom. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!"

"I love you too Aria." He said as I was walking out the door.

The next day during lunch I told Hanna, Spencer, and Emily.

"Guys, I have to tell you something."

"Ohhh, like a secret?" asked Hanna

"Well, yeah, but you guys have to SWEAR not to tell anybody."

"Aria, Spencer has been stealing her sister fiancés, Emily has been with Maya, my mom has stolen over $10,000 from her bank, I was bulimic, I shoplift, you are dating you English teacher, and we have had a psychopath stalker for over a year now. WE managed to keep all that a secret, I'm pretty sure we can handle whatever you throw at us." Said Hanna.

"This is different guys. I…I'm pregnant."

"Ezra's?" asked Spencer

I nodded. For once, Hanna had nothing to say. I guess they were just as shocked as me.

"So what are you guys going to do?" asked Emily.

"We don't know. Cause u cant exactly go walking around in 3 months looking pregnant and scream 'I got knocked up my my English Teacher!'. It wouldn't go over so well."

"I guess, but you have to tell someone." Emily said.

"Maybe you mom?" suggested Spencer.

"Yeah great conversation," said Hanna. "'Hey mom, I just wanted to let you know that me and my English Teacher, who have been dating for months now are expecting a baby too!'. Every mother wants to hear that when their daughter comes home from school…"Hanna said with sarcasm.

"Thanks for the help Han."

"No problem Aria. But seriously, what are you going to do?"

"I…I don't know" I said, for once speaking the truth….

**Almost done with the story. Many new twists to come though! This WILL NOT be like all the other teen pregnancy stories, I promise! Chapter 8 coming soon!**

**-Lissa **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PLL or any of the character except for some small ones from the beginning chapters….I only on them and the plot **

The next three months of my life were horrible. Some how "A" had managed to find out I was pregnant. Since then they have never left me alone. And I still haven't even told my mom that I'm almost 4 months pregnant. Yeah life was just going so damn fricken awesome.

And it only went down hill from there. It all started in lunch one day.

"Hey Aria!" began Hanna, "Whats up?"

"Nothing, I've just been puking my guts out every morning, and my baby bump is starting to show and I still haven't told my mom. But yeah nothing."

"Oh, cool"

"Han, I was being sarcastic!"

"I know, but if theres one thing I learned from my mom its NEVER disagree with a pregnant woman."

"Ummm…okay?" I said.

"Aria, I think your gonna have to tell your mom. Like now. Cause im pretty sure your gonna need her help with all this soon."

"I know ive just been trying to put it off for as long as possible."

"I understand, but I think its about time."

"You should go tell her now" said Emily. "I know you, your mom, and Ezra all have free periods."

"Good. Idea. Im gonna go find her. Wish me luck guys."

"Good luck Aria!" said Hanna. "If she kills you it will probably be less painful then anything A would have done anyway!"

"Thanks for the positive support Han!"

"Welcome!"

As stupid as Hanna could be sometimes, she always managed to put a smile on my face.

As I was walking out of the cafeteria I texted Ezra…

**Hey baby, meet me in my Mom's room in 10. We have to tell her.**

I got a reply back…

**U sure? Okayyy….ill be there**

At least I wasn't the only one nervous about this. As I was walking I got a text from "A"…

**Well your finally going to tell mommy about your "bun in the oven". But is Noel gonna take it? Im pretty sure he knows you don't cook either….**

**-A**

"Shit. He cant find out. Really, Noel just ughhh he COULD NOT know about this. Stupid "A" always ruining my life. Will we ever find out who this bitch is? Like seriously!" I thought to myself. God I was really emotional, must be all those baby hormones.

Anyways, I just got into the back staircase of my school that lead into the History wing, which contained my moms office. I was half way down the first flight of stairs when I head someone kick open the door I has just closed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I heard someone scream. Noel. Damn that "A" bitch worked fast.

"Noel…what…"

"Your pregnant! You freakin got knocked up by you freakin English teacher! SLUTT"

"Noel, you don't get it!"

"No I get it all right Aria. You are a fucking SLUTT! You're a little skankk. You claim you love Fitz but really your just using each other for sex. Sluttyy little WHOREE!"

Ouch that hurt. That really hurt.

"Noel…" I was almost in tears now

"No! Don't even get started with me! I don't want to hear it!"

"Noel," I tried again. I reached out and touched his arm but he jerked it away

"Don't touch me fucking skankk!"

"DO NOT CALL HER THAT!" Ezra screamed. Funny, I didn't even hear him walk into the stairs.

"Oh your not about to tell me what to do!"

"Watch me. Don't forget im a teacher Mr. Kahn"

"So that why you got her pregnant?" Noel said pointing at me.

"Leave. Now." Ezra said.

"Nahh ill think ill just stay here"

"Fine, but were not. Come one Aria. Lets leave immature Noel here to sulk by himself."

"No, I don't think your leaving either. I wasn't done talking to Aria."

"Well im pretty sure she was done talking to you."

"Actually," I said butting in "I wasnt done talking to Noel"

"See?" Noel said

"Noel…I don't ever want to see you again, you had not right to say those things. You disgust me." I turned to Ezra "Im done talking to him now."

We turned to continue down the stairs down to my mom's classroom.

"Aria…"

"Noel" I said pausing, but I didn't turn around to see him. "Whats done is done. I stand by what I said. I NEVER want to see you again." I started walking with Ezra again. But before I could take two steps down the stair I felt someone, Noel, shove me from behind. Hard.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell down a flight and a half of stairs. I blacked out for a second. When I drifted back into conciseness the only thing I felt was a really stabbing pain in my left leg. Then, for a moment I saw Ezra bending over me and Noel running towards me.

"ARIA! ARIA!" Ezra screamed over and over again "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Noel reached me and bent down like Ezra.

"Is she okay? Does she need help."

"Ezra." I managed to whisper.

"Aria? Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"No. It hurts. Really bad"

"Where?"

"Everywhere" I moaned.

"I think she needs a hospital" said Noel

"No shit idiot!" Ezra said

"Hey, don't get started with me again…"

"NOEL!" I said pretty loudly for someone as hurt as I was. "Get my mom. Tell her everything. Tell her to meet us at the hospital. Please, don't go with her though."

"You…you don't want me there…"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT BASTARD! Go do what she said!" Ezra screamed as he gently picked my up. Noel began running down the hall. Ezra began running, as fast as he could without farther injuring me. He ran to his car, put me in the back, jumped in the front and stepped on the gas.

Im not entirely sure what happed next. The next time I woke up I was on a stretcher being wheeled through as hospital. I saw Ezra by my side. He was talking to the doctor.

"She should be okay. Does she have any medical conditions? Medications? Disorders? Anything like that?" the doctor asked Ezra.

"Actually, yes…shes pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah, is that a problem? Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know! It depends on how hard she fell. NURSE!" the doctor screamed. Some nurse ran up.

"Yes?" the nurse said.

"She" the doctor said indicating me "fell down two flights of stairs. Appears to have a broken lag, fractured ribs, and a minor concussion. She is also about 4 months pregnant, so get some images of that baby. See if its okay. NOW GO!"

"Yes doctor."

I drifted in and out of consciousness for the next hour or so until I heard Ezra talking to the doctor. I couldn't hear much until Ezra nearly screamed "NO! THAT BASTARD…."

That could only mean one thing….

**Well there ya go! Great cliffy don't ya think! I will update really soon! Katie helped me ALOTT with this one too! PLEASE REVIEW! It makes meh day when u guys do! Love yall**

**-Lissa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL. Or any characters. All belong to the genius that is Sara Shepard**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the hospital. My limbs were stiff so I could tell I hadn't moved all too much in the past day or two.<p>

"Aria?" I heard Ezra say as soon as my eyes opened. "How are you feeling?"

"Ughhh." I just managed to say. My throat was so dry. "Can I have some water?" I asked as I as tried to sit up. BAD IDEA. As soon as I tried to put my abdominal muscles to use I screamed in pain.

"Aria…"Ezra began, sounding worried from me being in pain. "I…we…I have something I have to tell you." He finally managed to say.

"Ezra…" I think I knew what he was going to say. The very though brought tears to my eyes. "Don't say it, please."

"Our baby, we…you…you lost the baby when you feel. Or rather when you were pushed by that bastard."

"…" I tried like 5 times to speak to him before I realize I was crying so hard.

The two of us just sat there for a good 10 minutes crying in each others arms. I finally spoke.

"What do people think." He gave me a questioning look. "Do people know you were the dad? Why do they think you're here? Dos my mom know everything?"

"Nobody but your mom, who does know everything, knows I …was…the dad. People just know I was a teacher who saw Noel abuse and shove you. They think im just checkin up on you."

"Well at least our relationship is safe."

"We still have that" Ezra said smiling.

He leaned down to peck me on the cheek. We just sat there holding hands for a while. We started at each other with sad eyes. We were two people who loved each other and we had just lost our first child because somebody didn't like my secret boyfriend. It was sad. Very sad.

"Was it a girl or a boy" I asked softly.

"Girl" Ezra said. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh"

"What else happened to me?" I asked.

"Broken left leg, two fractured rubs, one hell of a concussion, and the very sad miscarriage."

"Okay. How long have I been out for?"

"Almost 3 days now."

"What's todays date?"

"November 15th. Its about 3am."

"Oh. It's my 18th birthday today!"

"REALLY?"

"Yeah. Why are you so excited?"

"Well, its just, your not a minor anymore. We are officially a legal couple. Though we still have to stay a secret for a while until after graduation."

"OhMiGod! Ezra, this is amazing!" I reached up a little, grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as someone who just had all those injuries could.

He finally broke the kiss saying I needed rest.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later I was back in school Me, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch.<p>

"Aria, I'm so sorry." Said Spencer

"It must be so sad!" said Emily

"Thanks guys. It just…I don't know. It really hurt me and Ezra. It was so sad."

"Awww" Spencer sympathized.

"Guys. Look. Who is that?" Hanna asked pointing to a blonde girl in the distance.

"The new girl." Spencer said without really looking.

"No. Look at her. Like really look at her."

"OhMiGod!" I exclaimed seeing what Hanna was saying.

"The hair. The curls, the color." Spencer said

"The eyes are exactly the same" said Emily.

"She looks…" I said

"Exactly like….." Hanna finished

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the REALLY short chapter! Next should be up in a few hours! I just felt this was an epic place to stop :D Hang in there for a little. <strong>

**Thanks for the help Katie AGAIN!**

**-Lissa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own PLL or the characters. That pleasure belong to Sara Shepard. I only own Mir****éad and the plot **

****I know Aria losing her baby was sad, but it gets better PROMISE! I just didn't want this to be like every other story where the girl gets pregnant….**

******** Mir****éad is pronounced Mer-aid…sorry its stange and unique but I wanted a really cool unusaul name.**

* * *

><p>"Ali" we all said at once. I knew it was impossible. Ali disappeared years ago and was found dead. We all attended her funeral. No way she could just waltz back into Rosewood Day. We kept on staring at the girl until she walked over to us. Once she was a few feet away I realized how different she looked from Ali. She was a bit taller and thinner. Her hair was also more curly and a shade or two darker. The eyes were different too. Ali's had been a bright blue. This girl had jade green eyes. Her body was also different from Ali's. It was fuller and more mature. That probably had to do with the fact that Ali died when she was 14, this girl had to be 17 or 18, like me and my girls. Another different thing was their styles. This girls was very difference, casual, boho, and stylish. Ali's has been simple and preppy.<p>

They were subtle differences, but they were there.

"Ali?" Emily asked in awe.

"You guys knew Ali!" the girl asked excitedly. She even sounded like Ali.

"Ummm" I began "Yeah we were her best friends"

"So you guys are Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna? I have been lookin everywhere for you! Ali did tell me a lot about you."

"You knew Ali? How? Who are you anyways?" asked Spencer.

"I'm Miréad Holt. Yeah I did know Ali. Please don't tell anybody, but I'm Ali's sister"

"Gah" said Hanna "But….but.. she didn't have a sister! Did she?"

"Im her half sister. Her dad, my dad too I guess, had an affair with my mom. I was born a week after Ali was. Our dad and my mom introduced us as cousins. Her mom didn't know. Neither did we."

"So how did you find out?"

"At Ali's funeral. I got a text from someone named "A"…"

"Wait!" Hanna interjected "You too!"

"Yeah! Anyway though I got a text and I went up to our dad at the funeral and accused him. He told me the truth. It really hurt because I never really knew my own sister."

"That's so sad" said Emily.

"Wait," I said. "I remember you! You and Ali's dad were yelling outside of the church as I arrived. You were screamin 'I though you would have respected her, her mom, and me enough to too tell us. We never even knew' or something like that" Miréad nodded "I always wondered what that was about!"

"Well now you know." Miréad replied with a giggle. "So you guys have been getting "A" texts too! I told you guys my secret. Whats yours?"

I glanced at my 3 besties. To tell or not to tell?

Spencer, the ever practical one, replied first "Everybody think I killed you sister and I always some how end up stealing my sisters boyfriends or fiances."

"I was bulimic. I used to shoplift. My mom recently stole $10,000 from the bank where she works. Im dating a bad boy who is living in my basement without my mom knowing."

"Im lesbian. My mom is a homophobic." Emily said shyly. Miréad smiled at her. Just like Ali. Then Miréad turned to me.

"I unknowingly dated my English teacher over the summer. When we found out he was my teacher we stopped but we were in love so we got back together. Then Noel, my jealous ex, tried to break us up. The Jackie, Ezra's ex, tried to break us up but she in now in a mental hospital. Then my mom found out and she was okay with it. Then we realized I was pregnant" I paused here to see Miréad's reaction but she just nodded so I continued talking "Then Noel, the same jealous bastard, pushed me down the stairs. Because her was angry I was prego. I ended up breaking my leg," here I indicated my brace and crutches "fracturing a rib or two, getting a hugeee concussion. And I had a miscarriage."

"I'm so sorry" Miréad said sincerely. She had this huge puppy dog sad face just like Ali did. The two were so alike it was still creepy.

"Its okay." I sighed.

"So you guys were like really close with my sis?" Miréad asked.

"Yeah" said Spencer. "She was actually my neighbor."

"I sorry. I just want to get to know more about here. I only saw her a couple of times. We didn't know that we were sisters so…"

"Where did you move from?" asked Hanna.

"I came here from NYC. My mom got her job transferred to Hamilton, the town next to Rosewood, so we just got an apartment in-between the two towns. The school just happened to be Rosewood.

"Okay"

"Hey" I asked. "where did you get that bracelet?" I asked acknowledging the bracelet Miréad kept touching on her wrist.

"Oh. Ali gave this to me a day or two before she disappeared." Miréad answered. She showed us a bracelet that looked very familiar. It was made of purple beads with some whites bead spelling out one word…Miréad.

"OhMiGod" said Emily "it's just like ours."

We all showed Miréad our personalized Ali bracelets. Mine said Aria, Spencer's, Hanna's, and Emily's all had their names on it too.

"This is so freaky" Miréad said.

We all agreed with her.

"Hey, Aria." Said Hanna who was sitting across from me. "Look behind you."

I whipped around and saw Ezra standing there. He was staring at me.

"Owowowow!" exclaimed Miréad "Who's the hottie"

"That's Mr. Fitz." Spencer said "Our English teacher. Aria's secret boyfriend. Father to her…miscarried….child."

"Oh. I'm sorry Aria. I had no idea." Miréad said.

"It's fine. Hey im sorry guys. I have to go." I said as I began to stand up and grab my crutches.

"No its fine, go." Said Emily.

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you Miréad! Maybe the 5 of us can meet t the Grille after school. We can talk more then!"

"Bye Aria." My friends said as I hobbled on my crutches over to Ezra.

* * *

><p>He helped me into the hall and we slowly walked to his classroom.<p>

"How are you doing Aria?" he asked as soon as the door was shut

"I…I just met Ali' sister" I know I probably shouldn't have told him that but I really need to say it to someone and Ezra was the only person I could really trust that much.

"WHAT! Ali, you dead friend? But, I didn't think she had a sister!"

"Neither did I. But her dad had an affair and ended up with Miréad who now is a student her."

"Oh, well I'm sorry Aria, I know this is probably reminding you of Ali."

"You have no idea. They look so alike. Its crazy."

"Im sorry Aria, especially right after out loss."

"Please, just don't talk about it Ezra."

"Im sorry."

"It's fine." Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "I have to go to Chem. Bye"

"Wait Aria. Can you come over to my place at 7? I really just want to talk to you. Alone. Not in school, not in a hospital, just us."

"I would love that." Checking to make sure no body was looking at us from the hall, I reached up on the tiptoes of my good right leg, and kissed Ezra on the check "I love you Ezra" I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Aria."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo…a bit of a break from the Ezria action, but I think this was still epic! I loveee <strong>**Mir****éad's character and I can not wait till you guys see what's gonna happen with her! PLEASE REVIEW! It means soo much to me3Net chapter by tomorrow night!**

**-Lissa**

**Special Thanks too…**

**Katie-for helpin with the plot**

**-and-**

**tenyshablizzard and AshBCanada—for helpin with the name for ****Miréad**

**-and-**

**Becca Sloane (A.K.A p****.soprano) for all the help, the support, and the person to talk to about ideas and names **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or PLL….that belongs to the genius that is Sara Shepard. I do however own Mir****éad, Katie, and the plot…**

**Last time in Just Another Secret:**

"_Wait Aria. Can you come over to my place at 7? I really just want to talk to you. Alone. Not in school, not in a hospital, just us." Ezra said_

"_I would love that." Checking to make sure no body was looking at us from the hall, I reached up on the tiptoes of my good right leg, and kissed Ezra on the check "I love you Ezra" I whispered in his ear._

"_I love you too Aria."_

* * *

><p>I reached up and hugged him. We just stood their crying in each others arm for a good 5 minutes. All my emotions just came to the surface all at once. My love for Ezra, the stress of keeping it a secret, the confusion of Ali having a sister, the sadness from losing our baby, the anger I have towards Noel. All of it just made me stand there crying in Ezra's arms not caring who saw us or what they thought.<p>

"I have to go Ezra. Bye. Ill see you later" I began to walk away, but Ezra pulled me back into his arms for a kiss.

He finally broke the kiss saying "Bye for now Aria."

As soon as I got out of Ezra's classroom my phone buzzed. The text was from "A"…

**Aria:**

**I saw that! Someone else did too…. **

**-A**

What the hell did that mean? "Someone else did too…" Did someone see me and Ezra? Shit.

* * *

><p>After school that day me and the girls went to the Grille to talk more with Miréad.<p>

"Hey Aria!" Hanna said "What's up?"

"Nothin."

"We know somethings up" Spencer said. "Nobody looks that upset and worried over 'nothing'"

"I was with Ezra in his classroom today. I just got really sad and hugged him"

"So?" Emily began. "You just lost you baby…"

"SHHHH!" Spencer interrupted.

"Anyways. "Em continued "You lost your baby, "A" is threatening you still, and you were probably still in shock from finding out about Miréad"

"Sorry I came here at such a bad time." Miréad said speaking for the 1st time.

"No, its fine Miréad, definatly not your fault."

"So what the big deal then?" asked Emily.

"'A' sent me this." I said showing them the text

"What does it mean?" asked Hanna.

"It means somebody saw me and Ezra." Just then I got a text. Everybody gasped. I looked at my phone.

"Guys" I said "Chill, its not 'A'"

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know. Who's number is 652-1167**? **_**(THIS IS A RANDOM PHONE NUMBER!)**_

Hanna began typing the number into her phone. "Its Katie Lowney."

"Who is Katie?"

"Shes in our English class. What does the text say anyway?"

**Aria:**

**I saw you and Ezra today. Why were you hugging him! You cant be in a relationship with a teacher! I gonna tell someone if you don't explain.**

**-Katie**

Hanna was looking at the message over my shoulder. "Great it said her name in the text! I just had to look it up for nothing! That was a waste of my time Aria!" Hanna said sounding angry.

"Oh so you don't mind walking around the mall in heels shopping for hours on end, but you simply cant look up a phone number for your best friend!" I asked in fake shock.

The four of us laughed for a few minutes.

"Hey Miréad! Why are you so quite? You seemed a lot more talkative at lunch." Spencer said.

"I was just…thinking." She said. "I gotta go. See you guys tomorrow!" And Miréad left.

"That was strange" Emily said.

"Yeah. I gotta go guys. I should probably call Katie too before she does something."

"What are you going to say?" asked Hanna.

"Ummm. I don't know." I admitted

"You could say you guys are related and someone in you family died." Suggested Spencer.

"Yeah, cause technically that not a lie" I said thinking of my dead child. "Thanks guys. I have to go."

"Bye"

"See ya"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Katie answered.<p>

"Hi Katie its Aria."

"Aria. Are you going to tell me why you were huggin out English teacher and crying?"

"Yes."

"Explain."

I began the lie me and the girls came up with. "Ez….I meanMr. Fitz is my cousin. His dad is my moms brother."

"Okay? So why were you hugging an crying?"

"Well my mom and his dad had an older brother who had a son. He went off to the military and…we just found out he…"

"He…what?"

I faked a sob or two before continuing. "He died the other day." I put in some more fake crying here.

That stupid girl belived me. Idiot. "Oh, Aria! Im so sorry I accused you of seeing him! I had no idea that…..I mean your cousin…Im sorry! It's my fault! I..I mean…"

"Katie, it's fine. What's done is done. You didn't know."

"But I should have. You looked really upset today in school."

"Yeah. Its fine though."

"Im sorry Aria. Well I guess I'll see you in English tomorrow."

"Bye Katie"

"Bye Aria"

Damn that was a close call.

* * *

><p>I went to Ezra's once I hung up with Katie. I knocked on his door.<p>

"Hey, Aria! Whats up?"

"We cant do this anymore."

WHAT? Aria, are you breaking up with me?" he sounded really hurt.

"Oh, god no Ezra, that's not what I meant. I meant we cant like hang out together in school. Today, when we were hugging, Katie Lowney saw us."

He gasped. "And what did you tell her?"

"That we were cousins, and our other cousin died in the military recently."

"Oh. That…that's actually a really good lie."

"Thanks. I have to go. My dad wants me home for dinner."

"Are you sure you cant stay?"

"Yeah. Bye for now Ezra."

"Bye. I love you Aria."

"I love you too Ezra."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry I took soooo long to update! I had my AP US History tests, and I had alottttt of model shoots I need to do, and I had a big music competition (I sing) the other day so I was preparing for that. ANYWAYYYS, my point id I will be updating a lot more now Chapter 12 coming soon!<strong>

**-Lissa**

**Special thanks to **

**Katie for all the help (yes the character is named after her)**

**-and-**

**Becca S. (aka-author of Reunited) for all her help too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Same shitt as last time…don't own anything but Miréad, Laryssa, and the plot…**

****Laryssa (Lar-iss-a) Sorry for the unique names…its my sisters name…**

* * *

><p><em>Me, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were all sitting in a church, staring at our best friends coffin. We were all in shock just looking. We always thought she would come back. We never even thought it was possible for her to be…dead. We were in shock. So, naturally, we all whipped around to look when a girl started screaming. <em>

_"Why didn't you tell us!" the girl yelled._

_"Miréad, I..." Ali's dad replied._

_"I thought you had more respect for me, her, and her mom!"_

_"I love all of you, but..."_

_"FORGET IT! The girl glared at us and stormed out of the church with a very angry look on her face._

_Once the funeral was over, the four of us went outside and stood on the corner. We talked about Ali. All of a sudden, all of our phones were buzzing. _

_**I'm still here bitches, and I know everything. **_

_**-A**_

_We all looked around, to see if we could find out who this mysterious "A" was. This wasn't the first message we had gotten from "A" and it certainly wont be the last. The only people we saw were Ali's parents standing with the girl who screamed in the church earlier. She was staring at us._

* * *

><p><strong>~~End Flashback~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Now we were staring at her. Miréad Holt, Ali DiLaurentis' half sister. The five of us were all sitting together in Spencer's barn.<p>

"This is weird" I said interrupting Hanna telling Miréad about the new Prada sunglasses she just bought from the mall.

"What is?" asked Spencer.

"It's just the last time that 5 of us were in the barn, sitting like this, we were with Ali."

"Wow" said Emily.

"You right agreed Spencer.

"I'll be right back!" Miréad suddenly said. She walked briskly out of the barn.

"She always seems to be doing that" said Hanna. "Maybe she has her period?"

Spencer, ever the smart one said "I thinks it because we keep talking about our memories with Ali and she gets upset because she never knew her as well as she would have liked to."

"Defiantly" Emily agreed.

"Oh." Hanna said.

"SPENCER!" we heard Spencer's mom yell from the house.

"Crap. You gotta go guys. I'm supposed to go visit Melissa in the city. Bye"

"Bye"

"See ya"

* * *

><p>I walked home from Spencer's, all 5 minutes it took. As soon as I walk in my house I was gifted with the lovely sight of my brother Mike making out with his girlfriend Laryssa.<p>

"Ugh. Do you guys have to do that here?" I interrupted them. She blushed.

"Jealous that you cant get any Aria?" Mike teased.

I smiled thinking of Ezra as I walked upstairs. I quickly changed outfits, grabbed my back went downstairs. I said "Mom, I'm going out."

"Kay"

* * *

><p><strong>MIKE'S POV<strong>

As soon as Aria closed the front door I turned to Laryssa and said "We should follow her. See where she always goes all the time."

"Yeah, that sounds fun! Let's go."

We ran out to get in my moms car. I had just gotten my permit, but Aria taught me how to drive years ago. I found Aria's car just as she was pulling out of our street. We followed her across town until she got to an apartment building. She got out of her car and walked into the building. We did the same. We followed her until she got to the door she was looking for. She knocked and someone answered the door. It was a boy.

"Who is that?" Laryssa asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Aria reached up and kissed the boy.

"Oh" I said. "I guess she can get some" Laryssa gigged. Once Aria was inside the boy's apartment, me and Laryssa came out from out hiding spot and went to the door my sister just went in.

"Hmm. I guess we cant do anything else." Laryssa said in defeat.

"Not so fast." I said, thankful for the tricks Noel taught me back when we were friends. I reached down to get a key from under the door mat.

"How did you know that was there?" asked Laryssa in disbelief.

"Lucky guess."

"I kindda don't want to do this." Laryssa said.

"Chicken?" I teased her.

"No, but, I feel like im invading her personal life."

"So, she interrupted us"

"I guess…" she still sounded unsure.

"Hey we wont do anything bad. I just wanna see who this guy is."

"Ughh. Fine" she said somewhat reluctantly.

"Excellent" I slowly put the key into the lock and VERY quietly opened the door a crack. I poked my head through the door and looked around. At first I saw just a normal, messy apartment. Then I saw Aria laying on a couch. No, not layin on the couch. Layin on top of a boy. A boy whos face I could not see. But that may have something to do with the fact that it was attached to my sisters face. My mouth fell open, and I quickly, but quietly closed the door.

"Well…" Laryssa said "Who was it?"

"I have no idea."

"Then why do you look so surprised."

"Cause she was like really getting it on with the guy."

"Huh?"

"I didn't even know she had a boyfriend!"

"So?"

"Shes in there like having sex with some bastard!"

"Shhhhh! What do you wanna do about it?" she asked in a quite voice.

"I think we should tell my mom and dad…"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! I know this chapter is short but I really like it, personal fave Anyways updating soon! Love yaa! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**-Lissa**

**Thanks to…**

**My sister Laryssa for the name**

**-and-**

**Katie for helping out**

**-and-**

**Becca S. for all her help and support**

**x3**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah…I got the plot, Miréad, Laryssa, Kayleen, and the plot…Sara Shepard has everythin else….

* * *

><p><strong>Last time in Just Another Secret:<strong>

"_I didn't even know she had a boyfriend!" I said_

"_So?" Laryssa said_

"_Shes in there like having sex with some bastard!"_

"_Shhhhh! What do you wanna do about it?" she asked in a quite voice._

"_I think we should tell my mom and dad…"_

* * *

><p><strong>MIKES POV<strong>

"Sure, I guess" Laryssa said. We went outside, got into my car and drove home.

I jumped out of the car, grabbed Laryssa's hand and half pulled her into my house.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed

"Mike, scream louder, I don't think they heard you over in Philly!" my loving girlfriend said.

"Your so cute when your sarcastic" I said as I reached down to kiss her.

"Mike!" my mom came flying down the stairs. "Whats wrong?"

I broke away from Laryssa "Umm, well…"

"Mike…"

"We were bored so we decided to follow Aria to see where she always runs off to." Laryssa said interrupting both me and my mom.

"What did you see?" My mom screamed.

"She went to this guys apartment. I don't know who he was, but…"

"Mike…"my mom said with a somewhat threatening tone.

"So she went into the apartment and we really wanted to see who this guy was. So we found a key under the door mat and I really quietly opened to door, just a little, to stick my head in."

"And…Mike! Just tell me!" god, my mom sounded angry.

"She was layin on this guy making out with him!" I finally managed to get out.

My mom closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay, don't worry Mike, I know who he is."

"REALLY! Who? Do I know him? Why didn't Aria tell me?"

"I don't know why she didn't tell you. She told me not to tell anybody, and I understand why. I'll talk to her when she gets home. Don't worry Mike."

"Awww, come'on! I wont tell anybody!"

"No, Mike"

But…"

"NO!" my mom screamed. She took a deep breath before she continued. "Maybe Laryssa should go home. We need some family time."

"Of course Mrs. Montgomery. See ya later Mike" she said as she pecked me on the check and walked out my door. When she opened the door, I saw Aria's car pulling up to the house.

"Go upstairs Mike. I need to talk to Aria. Alone."

"Fine"

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA'S POV<strong>

Life is good. I just got back form Ezra's apartment. It was so fun. We did some, ahh, stuff and had take-out for dinner, as usual of course. Anyways, as I pulled up to my house I saw Laryssa, my brother Mike's girlfriend, running out the door. I parked my car and went inside.

"Aria." My mom said immediately "Where have you been."

"Out"

"Where?"

"Places,"

"Aria, I know you were at his place!"

"Butt…how" Crap how did my mom know I went over to Ezra's. Does she know we had sex again? Cause the first time she found out, she was realllyyyyy pissed at me.

"Mike and Laryssa followed you over there."

"CRAP! What do they know."

"Well apparently Mike opened the door and saw you two."

"Well does he know it was Ezra?"

"No, but he did see you, layin on top of him…"

"Ohhh." I said blushing. "Sooo…"

"Aria, come on, I know you had sex with him again!"

"Shhhhh! Do you want the whole neighborhood to know I was just with my English teacher?"

"Sorry!" my mom said lowering her voice. "Did you at least use protection this time?"

I didn't answer.

"Aria! Come on! Do you want to get pregnant again?"

"Mom…"

"Aria…ughhh. Just be luck nobody else knows about this."

"Trust me mom, I am."

"Fine.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went normally from there. Until Friday at least. It was mine and Ezra's lunch period and I was going to the class room to talk to Ezra about weekend plans. As soon as I opened the door to his room , I knew something was off. First of all he wasn't alone. The biggest slutt in the school, Kayleen Gold was leaning on Ezra's desk in what appeared to be an attempt to be a sexy pose.<p>

"Aw come on Mr. Fitz! I'm 18! We can go to lunch together"

WHAT-THE-HELL! What was going on!

"No Miss. Gold. You're a student, I'm a teacher."

"Ughh. Would you even be interested in me if I wasn't your student."

"No, not at all. I have a very good relationship with Ari…someone I know"

"Ohhh! Tell me! I can keep a secret! I heard you! You were about to say someone's name!"

"No Miss. Gold! It's my personal life. I shouldn't have even told you that much."

"But you did! I heard you say someone's name! It was A something. Ariana, Adrian, Anna, Aria, Ali...no it was Aria!"

"WHAT!" Ezra screamed. "No" he said controlling his temper a bit better. "Of course not. She is my student. Please leave, I have to go to lunch now."

Kayleen turned towards the door, where I was standing.

"Oh, look, its _Aria_" she said butting emphasis on my name.

Ezra whipped around to look at me. We just stared at each other.

"I knew it!" Kayleen said ruining our moment. "You guys are together! Ohhhh im soooo gonna tell EVERYBODY!"

"NO!" me and Ezra both screamed at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Please, Kayleen, I'll do anything for you not to tell anybody" I said desperately.

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

"Fine. Your in my Chem class right?"

"Yeah"

"Do all my homework for the next week and I will consider your offer"

"Kayleen," Ezra said butting in "You cant make her do that!"

"Really? Last time I checked, you couldn't hook up with her either" she said as she was pointing at me.

"Well…I guess your right"

"Okay then!" Kayleen said as she was walking out the door. She turned around and waved over her shoulder "Byebye guys" she said with a devilish look on her face.

"Were screwed aren't we?" Ezra asked.

"Yep"….

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I like this chapter too! Next update coming soon! REVIEW REVIEW! Love y'all<strong>

**-Lissa**

**Again, thanks to**

**Laryssa, Katie, Becca, and Kayleen(for the name, not she is not a slutt in RL)…. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Diclaimer: Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah…I got the plot, Mir****éad, Kayleen, and the plot…Sara Shepard has everythin else….**

* * *

><p>Monday I walked into school ready to face Kayleen. I would just tell her to leave us alone and hope for the best. That was my plan. Then I walked into Chem, which me and Kayleen had together. I was all pumped up on coffee and red bulls, ready ti tell her I wasn't going to listen to her….I sure as hell was not expecting what Mr. Mitchel said when class started…<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, she moved?" asked Hanna.<p>

"For the 30th time…yes Hanna!"

"Well this is good, right?" said Spencer.

"Def. Now me and Ezra don't have to worry about her either. All the drama in my life is just like, dissapearing" I said happily.

"It must be nice to be able to have a drama free life" said Emily who was still having issues with her mom and her sexuality.

"Oh, wait!" I haven't seen Ezra today. He probably hasnt heard that Kayleen moved! I'll text him" I dug my iPhone out of my bag and began to text Ezra. Miréad was also texting someone. Hanna was looking at her reflection on her phone screen, Spencer was calling someone, and Emily was texting someone too. All of a sudden all of our phones began ringing, even Miréad's.

"No." said Emily.

"Not again" said Spencer.

We all opened out phones.

**Drama-free life? Not with me around…**

**-A**

"Drama- free life? Not with me around. A" said Emily dramatically.

"Ughhh, im getting tired of this bitch." Said Hanna.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Spencer.

"I don't know" I said.

"Same" said Emily.

"I'm the dumb blonde so don't look at me!" said Hanna.

"Miréad? What about you?" asked Spencer

"Oh, I really…I just…I don't know. Bye guys" Miréad got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Is it me or is she always doing that?" said Hanna

"No shes always doing that." I said. We all laughed.

* * *

><p>After school I went over to Ezra's. He let me in on the second knock.<p>

"She moved?" he said "Really?"

"What no hello?" I teased kissing him on the check and walking into his apartment. "But yes, she really did move. Apparently her dad got a job transfer a few weeks ago and never told Kayleen, until this weekend when they had to move."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know right?"

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"No, no really. Why?"

"Follow me"

I followed Ezra to his car where he drove to some mysterious location. When he finally got where he wanted to go, get got out of the car and opened my door.

"Aw, Ezra, you too sweet" I said as I hugged him. I reached up and whispered in his ear. "Are we far enough from Rosewood that I can kiss you." Before I could kiss him he was kissing me.

When we finally broke the kiss I asked "Where are we?"

"Look around" he said. I turned to look behind me. And I saw, the sunset on a beach.

"You brought me to a beach?" he nodded. "That is soooooo romantic"

"Come'on." He said taking my hand "Let's take a walk."

We walked for a while until we found a private part of the beach.

"Wanna swim" I said with a sexy grin.

"But we don't have swim suites."

"I know" I said. I don't know why. Maybe I was just feeling extra daring today or something. I took of my shrit and shorts, leaving my panties and bra on, and walked into the water. For the beginning of June, the water was quite warm. Ezra was just smiling at me, standing knee deep in the water.

"Like what you see?" I asked. He nodded. "Then come and get it!" He took off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in Calvin Klein boxers, and joined me in the water. I grabbed his hand, but before I could splash him, he was already pushing me into the water.

"Hey!" I said, splashing him "No fair."

We splashed eachother like a bunch of 5 year old for the next few minutes. Finally I just hugged Ezra and said. "Thank you Ezra, this has been so fun"

He grabbed my face and kissed me. At first it was slow, but it picked up pretty fast. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he hugged me. It really was the best kiss ever.

* * *

><p>When we got back to Rosewood, it was almost 10pm. I just called my mom and said I was staying at Spencer's to finish a project. She believed me. Stupid parents. Anyways, when we got back to Ezra's apartment, I was still soaking wet from our swim, and my hair was starting to get all frizzy and gross from the slat water.<p>

"Do you mind if I take a shower here?" I asked. "I cant really go to school tomorrow looking like a sea monster"

"Go ahead." Ezra replied. As I tuned to walk to the bathroom, Ezra grabbed my arm spun me around and hugged me. He then whispered in my ear "Need any help in there?"

I giggled like a little girl before saying "Of course." Let's just say we did a hell of a lot more than shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be alotttt longer.<strong>

**Fluff chapter x3 Haha. I thought the story need some cute romantic things before the big shocking end. I think theres gonna be about 3 more chapters in Just Another Secret. But don't worry, I already have another FanFic in my head :D And yes, Its another Ezria one! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love y'all**

**-Lissa**

**Thanks to**

**Becca and Katie x3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL and I never will**

* * *

><p>I woke up next to Ezra. At first I was confused. Then I remembered what happened<p>

last night. I smiled just thinking about it. The beach, the shower, the bed. My happy mood, however, ended when I looked at Ezra's alarm clock. 7am, school started in 20minutes and me and Ezra were both still in bed naked.

"Crap." I said "Ezra!" I shook his shoulder "EZRA!"

"Wha...What? Oh hey beautiful!" he said still half asleep

"Ezra! School starts in 20 minutes!"

"WHAT!" he sure as hell was fully awake now.

"Just get up!"

Some how in those 20 minutes we managed to get up and drive to school. I was wearing my still damp denim shorts from yesterday and a sweatshirt of Ezra's. The tricky part was getting to school without making it obvious I got a ride from my teacher. How we accomplished this, well Ezra dropped me off about 2 blocks from the school. He drove the rest of the way and I walked. He was all for me driving and him walking cause he wanted to be the kind gentleman and stuff. I had to knock some sense into him before he realized it would be worse if I drove my teachers car to school, without him, than it would be if we drove together.

* * *

><p>I was really happy all day. I didn't know why. I think it was because I was still excited from being with Ezra. Chem went very well considering Kayleen wasn't there to torture me anymore. The rest of my classes were fine too. By the time Ezra's class rolled around my mood was almost back to normal. Then it got worse when he lanced at me and asked a very suggestive question.<p>

"Okay class. Some main themes of Romeo and Juliet are love and sacrifice. Anybody care to explain how those two can relate?" Ezra was staring right at me as he said this. It was such an easy question, most if the class raised their hands. But Ezra still called on me.

"Aria?" he said with a sexy glance at me.

"Well, when you really love someone, you would make any sacrifice for them." I said, returning the sexy look, hoping the rest of the class wasn't aware that we were totally flirting.

"Any examples?"

"Well, just last night..." I was all ready to go into a detailed ezplination of how our date and hook-up last night somehow related to love and sacrifice. Thankfully, just before I said anything I would regret Hanna kicked my leg.

"...ummm" I said realizing what I was about to say "I mean just last night, we read how Romeo left to go to Mantua, just to keep his relationship with Juliet a secret. It was a sacrifice he made because he loved her"

"Good, any other examples? Spencer?"

"Well Friar Lawrence also sacrificed alot to keep Romeos relationship with Juliet a secret..."

For the rest of the class me and Ezra just kept stealing glances at eachother as the class talked about a book that pretty much summarized our relationship. It was great.

* * *

><p>"OhMiGod!" Hanna screamed as I walked to the cafeteria table during lunch "Is that Ezra's sweatshirt? Damn girl, what happened last night?"<p>

"Well we swam at the beach, then went to his house"

"Aria, you spent the night at his house and you show up at school wearing his clothes, I'm pretty sure you guys did enough to be able to make a nice story"

"Hanna!"

"What? Oh and by the way, you guys were totally flitinit up in class today!"

"Was it really that obvious?" I asked

"Nah, I was just starting at you two to see your reactions. Nobody else noticed. Sooooo, give me the deets on what happened. Did you guys do it again?" I blushed and looked down at the table "Okay, you guys totally did it…"

"Hey Miréad!" Spencer said interrupting me and Hannas discussion about my sex life "Happy Birthday girl!"

"Thanks Spence" Miréad said

"Happy Birthday" me, Hanna, and Emily all said grinning at eachother. Little did Miréad know that me and my girls were planning a surprise party for her.

* * *

><p>So, surprise party. After school, me, Spencer, emily, and Hanna all drove over to Miréad's house.<p>

"Hi girls!" Stella Holt said. We had told her about our plan the day before "Miréad's still at softball practice, but she should be home in half an hour so hurry! Her rooms the second door on the right."

The four of us went into Miréad's room. We put up some balloons and other cute decorations. I mean come on, it's not everyday you dead best friend's half sister turns 18, you might as well make it special.

"Hey" Hanna said "Can someone get some tape? I wanna hang up this card."

"I'll check the desk" I said. I opened Miréad's desk draw and lifted the notebook covering whatever was beneath it. "OHMIGOD!" I screamed

"What?" asked Emily seriously.

"What in there Aria? Condoms?" Hanna said jokingly

"No" I stammered "Look"

The four of us crowded around the desk draw and looked at it's contents. What we saw, we never thought we would find, much less in our friends desk...

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! Again, sorry for the shortness, but it was just such an epic place to stop! Final two chapters coming soon! Love'yall!<strong>

**-Lissa**

**Thanks to Katie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: WE GET IT I DON'T OWN Pretty Little Liars! Stop rubbing it in….but I do get the pleasure of owning Mir****éad and the plot :D**

"OhMiGod." Emily said.

"Is that.." Hanna said

"No, it cant be" I said

"Why does she have that?" Spencer said.

In the desk draw were several cheap looking cell phones, an old journal-like notebook, a lipsick tube, and some old photos and memories of Ali.

"It's.." Hanna began.

"A" I finished.

"WHAT THE HELL?" some one screamed. Me, Em, Hanna, and Spence whipped around to see a very angry Miréad standing by the door. "What are you doing!"

"Happy Birthday Miréad!" Hanna said "Now tell us, why do you have this stuff?"

"Why are you in my room?"

"Why do you have this stuff?"

"Why are you here bitch?"

"Well, we were going to surprise you for your 18th birthday, but when we were looking for tape, we found this stuff. Who uses stuff like this Spencer?" Hanna asked

"Well, A does of course."

"Oh big whoop! I'm A! Whats the big freakin deal?"

"Miréad!" Emily said cutting in.

"Killer?" Miréad said using Ali's old nickname for Em.

"What?...How?.."

"The jorunal" I said "It was Ali's journal. You took it, didn't you?" I said to Miréad "That's how you know all our secrets."

"Well duh!"

"Why? Why did you do this to us?" asked Hanna.

"Because…because I was jealous that you guys go to spend more time with my own sister than I did!" Miréad paused, but before we could say anything, she picked up. "But now, your gonna spend even more time with her than ever. Enjoy your last few minutes of life bitches cause its all over now." With that Ali's insane half-sister threw a lighter in her room. Lovely, just what we needed. We finally find out who A is, and now we are going to be burned alive by her. Great.

"Have fun in hell bitches!" Miréad screamed as she closed her bedroom door and locked it from the outside.

"Shit guys what are we gonna do?" asked Emily.

"The window!" screamed Hanna.

"Hanna, were on the third floor of her house, we cant jump." I said

"Guys, "Spencer interrupted "I think were gonna have to! Look!" I looked to what Spencer was staring at. Half of Miréad's room was on fire. The rest filling with smoke. "Hurry!"

Hanna flung open Miréad's window and began to climb out. "Guys!" she creamed "It's okay, the roof slants enough where you can slide down most of the way. After that just hang onto the edge with your hands and drop!"

One by one we all followed Hanna's instructions.

"Hanna!" I said "How did you learn that?"

"Hey, how else am I supposed to sneak out of my house?" she said teasingly. Just then we heard a shattering sound behind us. The windows from Miréad's room were exploding.

"RUN!" Spencer screamed. We all ran. Until we ran into someone that is. It was Miréad!

"What?" she said. "How the hell did you get out of there?"

Spencer used Miréad's momentary distraction to her advantage. She used her mad athleticism and field hockey skills to tackle Miréad and pin her down.

"Aria!" she screamed "Call the police!"

An hour later, Me, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were all standing outside the police station. Miréad was caught and confessed to being A and attempting to kill us. Our parents were talking to the police now about what was going to happen with Miré they were doing that, me and my girls were trying to get over that fact that it was all over. The mystery of A, the mystery of Ali's death and disappearance. They were solved, over and done with. Finally, for the first time in years, It seemed like everything was finally going to be okay.

**I know the last few chapters have been short, but I just needed cool places to stop! Anyways that was the last full chapter. I AM POSTING WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIARS 5 YEARS LATER! Keep watch for that! Its gonna be good. Thanks for all you support with this story! Over a hundred reviews in less than 20 chapters is amazing in my eyes! Keep watch for any future stories I will post! I love you all! You guys are such great fans. I hope you as sad as me that this story is ending! I LOVE ALL OF YOU :D**

**-Annahlise Grace Perry**


	17. 5 Years Later

As with every story, some people have happy endings, and some, don't. How our Little Liars ended up 5 years later is quite interesting…

**Aria and Ezra **got married one year after Aria graduated. A year later Aria gave birth to Aryana Grace Fitz. They are now expecting another child. (Wanna see how Aria's parent took the news, see my next FanFic- Secrets and Lies!)

**Spencer and Toby **kept dating throughout high school. They are currently engaged with plans to be married next summer. Spencer's name was cleared when the Liars proved Ian had killed Ali.

**Hanna and Caleb **are still boyfriend and girlfriend. Hanna had a baby boy, Zach, about a year ago. The three of them now live together as a family.

**Emily and Samara **are still happily dating, much to the dislike of Emily's parents who kicked her out after graduation. Emily now has a place of her own.

**Mir****éad Holt** was put in a mental hospital after the girls got her to the police. She was in the hospital and suffering through grief therapy until she committed suicide three years ago. Our little liars had a ceremony and buried her in the same cemetary as Ali. The two sisters were finally united.

**The DiLaurentis family **fell apart when Ali and Miréad's dad told Ali's mom about the affair. Jason has been living in LA for the past 7 years, while Ali's parents are now divorced and living in separate states.

**Stella Holt (**aka- Miréad's mom) now lives with Ali's dad. She went back to him after he got divorced.

**Jackie Molina **stayed in Radely mental hospital until about a year ago when she went to England to visit her parents. She currently lives there and has not contacted Aria or Ezra in over 6 years.

**Noel Kahn **went to jail after graduation when Aria finally told the police the truth. He is still in jail with his 20 year penalty for abuse and unintentional murder.

**Ali DiLaurentis** Bet you didn't expect to see her name on here did you? Well obviously she's dead. However, her true past was revealed along with the identity of A. In that journal that Miréad used to get the liars secrets was a detailed explanation of every mystery about Ali. She knew Miréad was her sister and she understood the circumstances. Ali dumped her old friends for Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily because her old friends had tried to get Ali drunk so they could spread rumors about her. Before Ali got her new friends she was constantly considering suicide. The pressure to be perfect had just been too much for her at the time. Ali's four new friends relived that tension and helped Ali without even knowing about her situation. The last big shocker they learned about Ali, she was seeing Ian before she disappeared. One day he became abusive of Ali and she left him, hoping the pain would end. Then when they agreed to meet in the wood behind Spencer's bar that fateful night, he killed her.

…So, do you like how our Little Liars turned out? I sure do bitches. Just remember, I'm the one who got them there. xoxo

-A


End file.
